Codename: Kids Next Door : Rugrats Edition
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: Season One: A group of highly intelligent children (at least some) go on adventures to save the day from evil teens and adults. It seems like everyday they had to worry about something new or worry about some of their own turning into a teen. This Show focuses around a group of children that are the closest of friends, they go through a lot and learn the meaning of LIFE
1. Introduction

**Codename: Kids Next Door : Rugrats Edition**

 **Author || AsToldBy Hazelnut**

 **Introduction**

Numbah 1: Thomas Pickles

Numbuh 2: Charles Finster

Numbuh 3: Kimi Finster

Numbuh 4: Philip DeVille

Numbuh 5: Lillian DeVille

Numbuh 25: Zachary Wehrenberg

Numbuh 34: Dylan Pickles

Numbuh 85: Hazel Levine

Numbuh 103: Rosalind Hall

[I only added some original characters, if you want yours added, please pick a number, beside anything from 6-20, try avoiding them numbers, thank you]

 **Recently Added** :

Numbuh 22: Natalie Bishop

Numbuh 286: Nicholas Lawrence

Numbuh 44: Courtney Baranovsky

Numbuh 82: Hunter Oakley

Numbuh 76: Dove Pickles

Numbuh 66: Destinee Rosina

Numbuh 38: Cloud Patterson

Numbuh 47: Jhené Aiko

Numbuh 145: Raynor Smith

Numbuh 297: Ethan Proud

Numbuh 33: Savannah Green

Numbuh 10: Kellie Goldberg

Numbuh 365: Warren Darren

Numbuh 53: Starr Pickles

Numbuh 71: Cree Carmichael

Numbuh 75: Alexander 'Ace' Jasper

 **Teens:**

Angelica Pickles

Harold Frumkin

Susie Carmichael

Michelle Parkerson

Rogersah Violeta Shane

Brianna Penelope

Paris Seltzer

Celestine Winona "Chelsea" Koyano

Sean Butler

Justin Rogers

Peter Albany


	2. Rescue Numbuh 103

**Codename: Kids Next Door : Rugrats Edition**

 **Author || AsToldBy Hazelnut**

 **Season One: Episode One**

 **Prologue: Rescue Numbuh 103**

 **Note: This is based off K.N.D, it doesn't mean everything is going to be the same. I don't want to copy the show completely. Or at all, only some of the weapons and gadgets are the same. I might keep the rainbow monkey thing because I actually like them. I want to thank people who sent in some characters, thank you. Other than that I hope you all enjoy this first chapter/episode.**

 _ **Characters Appearing:**_

 **Numbuh 1: Thomas Pickles**

 **Numbuh 25: Zachary Wehrenberg**

 **Numbuh 76: Dove Pickles**

 **Numbuh 33: Savannah Green**

 **Numbuh 103: Rosalind Hall**

 **Numbuh 365: Warren Darren**

 **Numbuh 10: Kellie Goldberg**

 _ **Teens Appearing:**_

 **Justin Rogers**

 _ **Weapons Appearing:**_

 **S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R (Forgot to add this)**

 **S** olid **P** ine **L** oaded **A** rtillery **N** icely **K** icks **E** nemy **R** ear

 **G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A**

 **G** umball **U** tilising **M** echanism **Z** ings **O** verabundance **O** f **K** andy **A** round

 **M.U.S.K.E.T**

 **M** ustard **U** sing **S** idearm **K** icks **E** nemy **T** ail

 _ **Ages:**_ **(For this to work the age ranges are complete different)**

 **Thomas Pickles: 9**

 **Zachary Wehrenberg: 8 ⅓**

 **Dove Pickles: 7**

 **Savannah Green: 7 ⅔**

 **Rosalind Hall: 7 ⅔**

 **Warren Darren: 12**

 **Kellie Goldberg: 10**

 **Justin Rogers: 13**

 **K.N.D: Rugrats Edition***

"Come in Numbuh 10."

Kellie's walkie talkie went off in the middle of class. She glance around before answering it.

"I'm in class right now, what do you want Numbuh 1?" She asked hiding the walkie talkie inside of her desk. The teacher looked in her direction and she gives him a sweet smile.

"We need your help in Sector V."

Kellie rolled her eyes and grabbed her walkie talkie, "I'll be there in ten minutes." She placed the walkie into her bag and pressed a red button underneath her desk. She fell through the hole in the floor and a doll took her place in class. She landed safely on her bike and rode it over towards Sector V.

 **Sector V***

Numbuh 1 (or Tommy) had the M.U.S.K.E.T in his hand shooting mustard at the adults attacking their base. He couldn't do it alone and called back up from Numbuh 25, 76, 33, 103, 365, and 10. His normal team hadn't picked up their walkie talkies.

The first to arrive was Number 25 (or Zack) he was shooting the adults with the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A, it was only them two there. He backed up into Numbuh 1's back and looked around. They were surrounded by adults, "are the others coming?" He asked hitting an adult with a few gum balls.

"Yes, Kellie should be here in a bit," Tommy said shooting two adults that jumped at him.

Zack nods his head and runs ducking behind the couch, "they better hurry, we are running out of ammunition." He reloaded and started shooting again.

Numbuh 76 (or Dove) flew through the window on a rope and kicked a couple adults knocking them down, "did anyone call for back up?" She asked letting go of the rope.

"We call you an hour ago," Zack said annoyed.

Numbuh 76 huffed and lands on her feet, "I had another mission to take care of okay?". She grabbed the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A out of her pocket and started shooting. "What do they want?" She asked.

"They are here to steal the plans Numbuh 2 (or Chuckie) had created," Tommy informed her not wanting to go into detail with the adults there. He ducked behind the couch next to Zack. "It is strange because they more we take down,the more that comes."

Numbuh 10 (or Kellie) busted through the front door, she had two M.U.S.K.E.T in her hand. She started shooting look crazy, taking out some of the adults surrounding Numbuh 76. "You're welcome."

Numbuh 76 rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip, "I could have taken all of them on."

"Oh please," Numbuh 10 scoffed. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

Numbuh 76 blushed in embarrassment. She rolled her eyes and closed all the windows before making her way over to the couch, "that should hold them off for now."

Numbuh 25 sighed in relief and looked at his weapon noticing he only had a few gum balls left. He looked over towards Numbuh 1 moving from behind the couch, "can you try contacting Numbuh 33,103, and 365 again Numbuh 1."

Numbuh 1 nods his head and walks over towards his communicator, he looked at the monitor and pressed a button, "Come in Sector D."

 **Sector D***

Numbuh 33 (or Savannah) heard the communicator buzzing and bites her bottom lip. She kicks a teen in the side and runs over towards the communicator and presses the button. Immediately on the monitor Numbuh 1, 10, 25, and 76 appeared.

"What do you want?" She asked, she turned around kicking a teen in the stomach. "Dealing with teens right now."

"When did they come?" Numbuh 25 asked.

Numbuh 365 (or Warren) jumped over the couch. He was the oldest out of all the kids being twelve this year, "they started attacking five minutes after you called." He grabbed a teen's arm flipping them over.

Savannah grabbed a rope hanging from the ceiling and running around kicking a few teens over, "ha! I told you this would come in handy."

"Where is Numbuh 103?" Numbuh 10 asked.

Numbuh 365 shrugged his shoulders, "she went to the bathroom a few minutes before the teens came and never came back."

Numbuh 25 frowns, "I have a bad feeling, check the bathroom...if she isn't there they kidnapped her." He runs his fingers through his blonde hair, "come to Sector V as soon as possible."

Numbuh 365 nods and turns off the communicator and looked over towards Numbuh 33, "I'll tie these guys up and you check the bathroom for Numbuh 103."

Numbuh 33 nods and runs over towards the bathroom area, to check if Numbuh 103 was there. She twisted the door knob, but it didn't open. She takes a deep breath before kicking the door down, the bathroom was empty and there was a note on the floor. Savannah picked it up and started reading it, the teens were working with the adults for the invention and wanted them to trade it for Numbuh 103 (or Rosalind). She sighs and shoves the note in her pocket walking back to the main area.

 **Sector V***

Tommy had finished tying up the last adult and sighs heavily wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked over towards Kellie and Dove watching them sitting on the couch. "Thanks for helping us."

Zack looked at the adults he tied up, "yeah thanks."

Kellie waved her hand at them and looked down at her nails, "you're very welcome." She showed Dove her nails with a smile, "do you think I would look good with peach nail polish?"

Dove nods her head, "most definitely."

Zack dragged the tied up adults and put them all in a pile, "we do all the work and they worry about nails." The eight year old rolled his eyes, he didn't know why girls like nail polish anyway.

"Its just a girl thing, us boys wouldn't understand," Tommy said deciding to ignore the girl chatting away about nail polish.

"So what are we going to do if Rosalind has been kidnapped?" Zack asked.

Tommy walked over towards the kitchen and sits down at the table, "we are going to have to go on a rescue mission, if the teens have her it confirms they are working with the adults."

"Do you think it is Angelica?" Zack asked.

Tommy shook his head, "if Angelica was apart of this, we would have 'dumb babies' written somewhere on the walls in here." He glanced around the kitchen.

Savannah and Warren stepped out the elevator, and into the main room where Dove and Kellie was still talking about nail polish. Savannah walked past them into the kitchen and placed the note down on the table, "they have Rosalind, I guess they did a surprise attack when she was using the bathroom."

"What do you think we should do?" Warren asked Tommy.

Tommy sighed softly while reading over the note, "what do you think? We are going on a rescue mission for Rosalind, they have another thing coming if they think we are handing over our invention blueprints."

Dove and Kellie walked into the kitchen after hearing the news that Rosalind was kidnapped.

"How exactly do we rescue her?" Zack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's simple, we split up in groups...Savannah and Warren will go in from underground, while you and Dove break in from the roof using the drill seats, Kellie and I will sit back here and monitor you use from the screen. We just can't get caught that's the only thing," Tommy said with a small smirk.

 **Teen's Base***

Dove and Zack are both seating on the drill seats as it drills into the roof. Dove chuckled softly when they break through the roof and jumped down, "how are we going to find which room Rosalind is in?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders jumping down from the drill, "we only have a few minutes before they figure out something is wrong, let's just check all the room, you go left I go right."

Dove nods and takes off down the left hallway, the base had so many doors going up and down on both sides. It will take a while before they get to right room. Dove opened the first door and it was a room full with a lot of Cynthia dolls and accessories. Dove was only seven and she didn't like Cynthia dolls.

She shut the door and moved onto the next one.

Zack ran down the right hallway, it was a better idea for them to split up. He pulled out a pair of glasses and turned them on making it easier because he can see through the walls.

He looked through the rooms well running down the hall, he wasn't paying attention and bumped into a teenager Justin Rogers. His glasses flew off his face and slid underneath a nearby door. He rubbed the space between his eyes and looked over towards Justin. "Great..."

Justin looked at Zack and sneered, "what are you doing here kid?"

Zack sighed and reached for his G.U.M Z.O.O.K.A, "will you believe me if I said looking for the exit?"

Justin rolled his eyes and started charging towards him.

"I guess not," Zack mumbled and jumped over Justin using his shoulders for support. He turn around taking out his weapon and shooting him with gum balls watching him fall back onto the wall.

Zack put his weapon away and crossed his arms, "without the x-ray glasses it is going to be hard looking through all these doors." Justin had only made things harder for him and he was annoyed with the teen. He opened a door and it was a workout room filled with equipment.

Dove finally reached the last door on the left side, next to the door was a staircase going down stairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door, her eyes widen when they landed on the rainbow monkeys. She runs inside shutting the door behind herself jumping into the monkeys, she didn't see Rosalind tied up on a chair.

"You want to have a tea party?" Dove asked on of the rainbow monkeys. "Yay!"

Rosalind watched her friend play with the monkey and rolled her eyes. She couldn't yell at her because her mouth was taped shut. She started rocking back and forth in her chair.

Dove was too busy playing with her new friends, she didn't hear her friends rocking back and forth in the chair. She giggled throwing them up in the air.

Rosalind needed to think of something to get her attention. She started rocking harder in her chair and hit the floor with a loud thumping sound. She groaned in pain with her eyes closed.

Dove jumped at the loud sound and looked around her eyes landing on Rosalind, she gasped and runs over to her helping her up. She took the tape from her mouth and smiled, "I found you."

"Amazing...untie me NOW," Rosalind said, she still had to use the bathroom. She was attacked before she could use it and was about to pee her pants.

 **Outside Teen Base***

Savannah was leaning against the building.

Warren sighed softly, "shouldn't we be using this drill to dig underground?"

Savannah shakes her head with a small smile, "I have complete faith in Numbuh 25 and 76, they will get Numbuh 103 and we can leave using the drill." She pulled something out her pocket and started watching Rainbow Monkeys. She giggled along to the song.

Warren plugged his ears with his fingers, "how can you guys even like Rainbow Monkeys? Them things are ugly and annoying!" He whined.

Savannah glared at him, she slowly walked over towards him grabbing the first of his shirt, "take that back and say you love Rainbow Monkeys right now!"

Warren gulped, girls were definitely scary when they were mad or upset about something. "Okay,I love Rainbow Monkeys," he said fearing for his life.

"Good," She smiled sweetly like nothing had just happened. It was a huge mistake to mess with something girls liked, they took it to heart. She was ready to pound him into the ground at any minute.

A few minutes after the whole thing, Zack, Dove, and Rosalind came out the base all together.

"Good job Numbuh 25 and 76 for safely rescuing Numbuh 103," Warren said and they all piled into the huge drill and took it all the way back to the base.

 **Next Day; School***

"Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Cynthia!"

"Rainbow Monkeys!"

The next day at school during recess a group of girls were arguing about which was better Rainbow Monkeys or Cynthia. Of course among these girls were both Savannah and Dove.

Dove stepped in front with her arms on her hips, "Rainbow Monkeys are way better, they come in so many different kinds."

Some other girl on the other side stepped up, "Cynthia comes with her own house and car."

Savannah scoffed and stepped up afterwards, "Cynthia looks like she has been thrown away too many times, at least we can sleep and carry around our Rainbow Monkeys, Cynthia looks like a chew toy for a dog and we have a much bigger fan base."

"Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys!" Mostly all the girls chanted.

 **Credits**

 **Tommy Pickles...Arlene Klasky**

 **Gabor Csupo**

 **Zachary Wehrenberg... Celrock**

 **Savannah Green...babysmurfrock**

 **Dove Pickles...Jessica-senpai**

 **Justin Rogers...Arlene Klasky**

 **Gabor Csupo**

 **Warren Darren...AsToldBy Hazelnut**

 **Kellie Goldberg... AsToldBy Hazelnut**

 **Rosalind Hall...Nairobi-Harper**


	3. Cookie Thief

**Codename: Kids Next Door : Rugrats Edition**

 **Author || AsToldBy Hazelnut**

 **Season One: Episode Two**

 **Chapter One: Cookie Thief**

 ** _Characters Appearing_ :**

 **Numbuh 1: Thomas Pickles**

 **Numbuh 10: Kellie Goldberg**

 **Numbuh 25: Zachary Wehrenberg**

 **Numbuh 33: Savannah Green**

 **Number 76: Dove Pickles**

 **Numbuh 103: Rosalind Hall**

 **Numbuh 365: Warren Darren**

 **Numbuh 75: Alexander 'Ace' Jasper**

 **Numbuh 71: Cree Carmichael**

 _ **Teens Appearing:**_

 **Angelica Pickles**

 **Susie Carmichael**

 **Michelle Parkerson**

 **K.N.D Rugrats Edition***

"AHHHH~!" Dove's scream traveled through the entire tree house.

Tommy and Zack busted through the door holding up G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A's, they pointed them around the kitchen. "What's wrong Dove?" Zack asked.

Dove held up her empty plate, "someone ate all the rainbow cookies I baked." She whined childishly, she was looking forward to eating them delicious cookies. She had finally found her grandmother's recipe after a few days of looking.

"You scream like that because someone is a cookie thief?" Tommy asked putting his weapon away, he can't believe he rushed in their over a plate of cookies.

"Umm, yes?" She said unsure.

Zack sighed softly and runs his fingers through his hair. "How about we just find out who ate the cookies?"

Dove nods her head with a bright smile, "awesome, I bet it was Numbuh 10 she is a fat pig." Zack and Tommy laughed at her comment.

"How long were you gone from the kitchen?" Tommy asked.

Dove placed the plate down on the counter and places her hands on her hip, "I was only gone for two minutes and when I came back they were gone, who else is in the treehouse?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders, he hasn't seen anyone but them there, "maybe we have a cookie ghost thief."

Dove screamed and looked around in fear, she hates ghost she had a huge fear of them. She walked over towards her big brother and holds his arm, "Tommy I'm scared of ghost."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt we have ghost, we will just make another bunch of cookies, sit and wait."

Zack walked over towards Dove from behind, "Boo~!"

"AHHHHH~!"

 **Sector D***

Numbuh 10 (or Kellie) walked into Sector D with a paper bag filled with rainbow cookies. She took them from Sector V, they were just laying there on a plate on the counter. She walked over toward Numbuh 33, 103, and 365.

"What are you eating?" Numbuh 33 (or Savannah) asked. She was fixing her bike and listening to her Rainbow Monkey theme song.

"Just some rainbow cookies from Sector V," Kellie said stuffing her mouth.

The communicator started going off letting them know someone was trying to contact them. Numbuh 365 (or Warren) walked over towards the communicator and pressed the button and Numbuh 75 (or Ace) showed up on the screen.

"Can I help you Numbuh 75?" Numbuh 365 asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Sorry to bother you at the moment, but you are needed at the moonbase," Numbuh 75 said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Warren replied and turned off the monitor. He looked over towards the girls, "can I trust you all here alone?"

Kellie waved her hand as she continued to stuff her face with cookies. Savannah ignored him fixing her bike, and Rosalind nods her head flipping through the pages of a book.

Warren knew they weren't paying attention and sighed before walking out of the treehouse. He just hoped he came back to it still being in one piece.

Rosalind looked up from her book and looked around the treehouse, "where is Warren?"

"I think he had to go to the store," Kellie said as she finished the last cookie. She looked into the bag just in case one was left, to her disappointment they were all gone. "What's wrong with your bike?" She asked Savannah.

"I had to change the chains, tighten the brakes, and replace the handle bars," Savannah answer and stood up grabbing a rag to wipe off her oil stained hands.

"That's a lot of work for one person, I wouldn't have managed to change the chains," Kellie said throwing the paper bag in the trash.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "that's exactly why I create all the gadgets and weapons for Sector D, because no one else is capable."

Kellie sucked her teeth, "I am completely capable, I am just too lazy to get anything done." She walked over towards the couch sitting down.

 **Sector V***

Dove looked at the plate of cookies on the counter and sighs heavily, "we have been watching these cookies for an hour already, the thief isn't coming." She walked out from her hiding spot. "Whoever it was isn't here now."

Zack crawls out from under the cabinet, he walked over towards the counter where the cookies are, "I'm hungry, can I eat some cookies now?"

Dove shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a cookie, "at least I can eat some of these." She smiled softly.

Zack ate a cookie and smiled brightly, "wow these cookies are good, whose recipe is this?" He asked grabbing more cookies and stuffing his face with them.

"They are my late grandmother's cookie recipe, she always made me these cookies when she was alive, before I got adopted by the Pickles," Dove said sitting down on the stool near the counter. "She makes them better than this."

"You know what we can do with this recipe? We can make a fortune selling these cookies!" Zack said in excitement.

Dove tapped her chin thinking with a small smile, "I never thought about that, my grandmother did want to share her cookies with the world."

"Are you sure that's a great idea?" Tommy asked, he had a feeling something is going to go had. And that something is bad news.

Dove waved her hand, "Tommy nothing bad is going to happen." She grabbed Zack's arm and walked out the kitchen with him, "now let's talk business."

Tommy groaned and slapped his forehead, every time the two of them come up with an idea. It leads them to either fighting off adults or teens. He really didn't want to bother with teens or adults, but he knew his best friend and sister won't listen to him.

 **Next Day***

The next day Dove and Zack did as planned and sold the cookies. With the help of Numbuh 71 (or Cree) and Numbuh 10 who admitted to being the cookie thief. At first they sold them in school and everyone was going crazy wanting more cookies. It was crazy because they were actually making a great profit. However the principal started getting worried about hyper children in school and told them to sell them after school.

They started doing that and soon had opened their own little shop nearby the treehouse. Of course Tommy was right and the teens decided to attack. Of course Angelica would be leading and demanding the cookie recipe from her little cousin.

"Hand over the cookie recipe!" Angelica shouted at her cousin holding up her weapon towards her.

Susie was holding back her little sister, and Michelle was holding back Zack. Angelica reached forward and grabbed her cousin's arm.

"I'm not given you the recipe! It's my grandma's," Dove said struggling in her cousin's hold.

"I don't care, you're making all this money from a cookie recipe, this money should be mine! Susie!" She throws Dove over towards her. "Tie these kids up."

"I don't think so," Numbuh 10 send holding up the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "you forgot about one more kid," she said with a small smirk.

Angelica clicked her teeth and looked around grabbing a weapon off the ground and shooting mustard at Numbuh 10. Numbuh 10 dodged all the shots and runs over towards her hitting her in the face with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R sending her flying onto the ground.

She grabbed the M.U.S.K.E.T and shoots both Susie and Michelle in the face making their eyes burn.

"Tommy was right, why is he always right?" Zack said kicking Michelle sending her flying into a pile of trash cans.

Cree grabbed her sister's arm flipping her over her shoulder, "I have to go home with her and deal with her there too." She huffed.

Dove and Zack started to tie the teens up.

Kellie shrugged her shoulders with a small chuckle, "Tommy isn't always right you know, we do have ghost at the treehouse."

"W-e d-do?" Dove asked shaking in her boots.

Zack sneaks up behind her, "BOO!"

"AHHH~!" Dove yelled and punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch..."

 **Credits...**

 **Tommy Pickles...Arlene Klasky**

 **Gabor Csupo**

 **Zachary Wehrenberg... Celrock**

 **Savannah Green...babysmurfrock**

 **Dove Pickles...Jessica-senpai**

 **Angelica Pickles...Arlene Klasky**

 **Gabor Csupo**

 **Warren Darren...AsToldBy Hazelnut**

 **Kellie Goldberg... AsToldBy Hazelnut**

 **Rosalind Hall...Nairobi-Harper**

 **Susie Carmichael...Arlene Klasky**

 **Gabor Csupo**

 **Cree Carmichael... Lilnate13**

 **Alexander 'Ace' Jasper...Lilnate13**

 **Michelle Parkerson... AsToldBy Hazelnut**


	4. Negative Version Part 1 of 4

**Codename: Kids Next Door : Rugrats**

 **Author || AsToldBy Hazelnut**

 **Season One: Episode Three**

 **Chapter Two: Negative Version** **Part 1/4**

 **Note: This idea was given to me by an actual episode of K.N.D. This one is very short. I worked on this for a bit, but decided against making it longer.**

 _ **Characters Appearing:**_

 **Numbuh 1: Thomas Pickles**

 **Negative Numbuh 1**

 **Numbuh 10: Kellie Goldberg**

 **Negative Numbuh 10**

 **Numbuh 25: Zachary Wehrenberg**

 **Negative Numbuh 25**

 **Numbuh 33: Savannah Green**

 **Negative Numbuh 33**

 **Numbuh 44: Courtney Baranovsky**

 **Negative Numbuh 44**

 **Numbuh 71: Cree Carmichael**

 **Negative Numbuh 71**

 **Numbuh 76: Dove Pickles**

 **Negative Numbuh 76**

 **Numbuh 365: Warren Darren**

 **Negative Numbuh 365**

 **K.N.D Rugrats Edition***

"Please sign these ."

Courtney blinked a couple times before grabbing the pen and signing the paper. She didn't remember ordering something and she didn't remember her parents ordering anything. She handed the clipboard back to the mailman and grabbed the box shutting the door behind herself. She walked over towards the couch turning the medium size box in her hand. At least she knew a person wasn't going to jump out because it wasn't big enough.

She placed the box down on the table and stared at the box while sitting on her couch. She wasn't going to open it up until a few minutes in to make sure nothing is wrong with it. She just sat there on the couch staring at it, she didn't move. And only took small breaths. She reached over towards the box until her walkie talkie started to go off scaring her.

"Come in Numbuh 44."

Courtney took a deep breath and grabbed her walkie talkie from her pocket. She looked at the box again before getting up and making her way into the kitchen. She was home alone so she has been a little jumpy lately. It was her first time home alone and she wanted to prove to her parents she was a big girl, however she was still scared of being alone.

"This is Numbuh 44, what is the problem?" She said leaning against the counter. She was keeping her eyes on the entrance from the kitchen to the living room.

"There is no problem Numbuh 44, we are just checking in to make sure the package had been sent in."

Courtney sighed in relief and walked back into the living room. She was scared for no big reason, they could have at least signed the box or something, "Yeah I got the package, what is it?"

"It's a new gadget we have invented, we wanted you to be the first to use it and try it out."

Courtney carefully grabbed her father's box cutter, she cut the tape on the box, "What exactly is it sudden to do?"

"It allows you to travel into a different dimension, we have evidence that was have negative version of ourselves, we want you and a few selective people to use this portal. Numbuh 286 wants you guys to get proof of this."

"Okay, I already know who I want to take." Courtney said with a smile and throws the walkie talkie onto the couch. She opened the box and looked down at the gadget in the box, it was definitely something. "I guess I should get the others."


End file.
